Your Love is My Drug
by TorixJadeForever
Summary: Tori and Jade have been going out since the second half of their senior year at Hollywood Arts. Now, 3 years later their getting married! To top it off, Jade has an unexepected surprise for Tori. Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious, thank Dan Schneider. If I did own Victorious...it would still be in my brain.
1. Chapter 1

**Your Love is My Drug**

**A Jori Story (insert Cat's annoying but addicting laugh about how it rhymes)**

Chapter 1

Who would've thought that Tori Vega and Jade West would like each other, let alone be getting married? They have been going out since the second half of their senior year at Hollywood Arts, and that was 3 years ago. Tori and Jade were sleeping. Tori was on her right side and Jade had her arms around her waist. As Tori shifted to get up, Jade looks at her.

"Morning sunshine," Jade said as she leaned in to kiss Tori.

Tori kissed Jade back. Then, Tori let go.

"Wait…did you just call me sunshine?" Tori asked, a little shocked.

"Yeah, why do you ask?"

Tori stares into her beautiful blue-green eyes, remembering why she loved this crazy psycho.

"Well…it just sounded weird coming from you, that's all."

Jade smirked. She knew that she was just as excited as Tori was about the upcoming wedding in a couple of weeks. Jade remembers the day she asked Tori to marry her.

_Flashback_

Six months after they started dating, Jade and Tori were at Nozu's and they had just finished eating their sushi. Jade reaches into her pocket and pull out a little black box. Tori gasps as Jade opens it, revealing an exceptional diamond ring. Jade gets on her knees.

"Victoria Vega…will you marry me?"

Tori cries.

"Yes," Tori says as Jade puts the ring on her finger. Then Jade kisses Tori.

They leave Nozu's and goes to their 3 floor house on the beach.

_Present_

Tori gets up and grabs her clothes for the day, which included a lacy light blue top, dark blue skinny jeans and the black boots Jade gave her for their one year anniversary. She looks at Jade and sees she is looking at her seductively.

"Damn…you look beautiful, even with the bed head," Jade said, giggling a little.

Tori smiles. She starts walking out of the room, heading towards the bathroom. Halfway down the hall, she looks at Jade.

"Coming?"

Jade quickly got up and grabbed the first outfit she saw. She ran after her, catching up to her. Jade looks at Tori, still walking towards the bathroom.

"I forgot to tell you…I'm pregnant."

Tori drops everything and spins around to face Jade.

"WHAT?!"

Jade smiles.

"I wanted it to be a surprise…Beck offered to be the sperm donor and I said yes because we've wanted to start a family when we were ready and last week you said 'Jade, I'm ready to start a family if you are'. I was ready like a month ago. So…I went to Beck's to talk about it with him and…I'm a week along."

Tori giggles and hugs Jade. She looks into her eyes.

"Jade…we need to get things ready…like names, what color the nursery will be, who will babysit, stuff like that!"

Jade smirks.

"I already picked out a couple of names. If it's a boy…Jake Lee West and Alexis Marie West if it's a girl."

Tori hugs Jade and smiles.

"The names are perfect, just like you," Tori whispered into her ear.

Jade blushes. Tori always brought the romantic sap out of her. Soon, they were in the bathroom. Tori stripped and got the water running until it was perfect then got in. Jade undressed and followed. Jade was washing Tori's hair, using Tori's favorite shampoo. Then, Jade kissed Tori's neck. After she was done washing Tori's hair, Tori did the same to Jade. After about 10 minutes of showering, they got out and grabbed their clothes. Jade was halfway out the door when Tori grabbed her wrist and turned her to face her, planting a seductive kiss on her lips.

"Man…I can taste the love," Tori whispered.

They go to their bedroom and get dressed. They headed downstairs to get something to eat. Jade looks at Tori.

"Hey…what do you want for breakfast?"

Tori looks at Jade and walks over to her. Tori kisses Jade and looks into those blue-green eyes she loved so much.

"I think _I _should be making _you _breakfast." Tori smiled as Jade crosses her arms. Jade sighs.

"Alright…considering the circumstances. I'll have just a couple of eggs, sunny-side up and a cup of coffee," Jade said even though Tori knew she didn't like to be waited on, even when she's sick.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

As Tori was making Jade's eggs, she feels her phone vibrate. She reaches into her pocket and sees a text from Cat.

'Tor-tor, Robbie and I wanna see u guys today. I really, REALLY miss u guys. -Cat'

Tori looks up at Jade, who has her feet on the coffee table.

"Hun, Cat just texted me."

Jade turns and faces Tori.

"What did she want? She usually has something silly planned."

Tori turns the stove off, puts the eggs on a plate, grabs a fork and pours Jade's coffee. She walks over to her and hands her the food. Tori sighs.

"She said that her and Robbie wanna see us today and that she, and I quote, really, REALLY misses us."

Jade giggles and eats some egg. Tori looks at Jade.

"What's so funny, Jade?" Tori said with a little bit of an edge.

Jade stops, realizing Tori mad was never good.

"Oh c'mon. She saw us like what, a few days ago, and she already misses us? I swear at some point, Cat ran into a wall repeatedly."

Tori giggles. She missed the Jade from school that made weird comments like that.

"I always wondered what happened," Tori said sarcastically.

As Jade finishes the last bite of the eggs, she gets up and rinses the plate. As she turns around, she sees Tori lying on the couch, watching the home movie that Jade had taken last year, Tori's birthday to be exact. Tori was opening her gifts. Cat and Robbie gave her a big bag of Bibble as a joke, André gave her a mixed CD of her songs from Hollywood Arts with Take a Hint first, Trina gave her a pair of red Fazzini boots and Beck gave her a photo album with the Hollywood Arts logo on the cover, filled with photos of all of them at random moments. Jade clears her throat which made Tori get up.

"Hey…sit," Tori patted the cushion that her head had left a dent in. Jade sits down and Tori lays her head on Jade's lap. They finish the movie.

'I saved the best for last,' Jade said from behind the camera. She hands her a box wrapped in black and purple striped paper with a silver bow in the upper left corner. Tori lifts the lid as her eyes start to water. Inside was a framed sketch of Tori as an angel, signed 'To the most beautiful angel in the universe!-Jade.' Tori got up and hugged Jade, making the camera shake a bit. As the movie finished, Jade looked down at a tearful Tori.

"What's wrong?" Jade asked while stroking her hair. Tori wiped the tears from her eyes and sat up.

"Nothing…I mean why did you give me that sketch?" Tori asked while holding back tears.

"Because, I drew that right after we moved in together. While you were fixing up our room, I was on the couch, grabbed my sketchbook and a pencil and started sketching. Next thing you know, poof," Jade said while making an explosion gesture, "there was the most beautiful angel on the paper. So, I signed it and framed it, waiting for the perfect day to give it to you."

"Love me? Love me now? Yeah you do. Come on, give Tori a squeeze!" Tori said holding her arms out, one of her cheesiest lines. Jade smiles, rolls her eyes and gives Tori a big hug. Tori looks at Jade and leans in for a kiss when her phone rang, making them both jump. Looking at the screen, she sees Cat's picture. Tori smacks her forehead.

"Shit…" Tori whispered. She answers it.

"Hey Cat, what's up?"

'Did you forget about me?' Cat asked.

"No…Jade and I were watching my birthday video from last year and lost track of the time. Sorry."

'It's alright. Listen, Robbie and I are on our way. We have a surprise for you guys.'

"Oooh…what is it?" Tori asked jokingly.

'Something that says Tori and Jade,' Cat said giggling.

"See ya soon," Tori hung up. She lays her head on Jade's shoulder and lets out a deep sigh.

"What did Tickle Me Cat want now?" Jade asked in a sarcastic tone.

"Her and Robbie are on their way with a surprise for us," Tori sighed.

"Great! Now my plans are ruined!" Jade said angrily. Tori looks at her confused.

"Plans? What plans?" Tori gave her famous Tori pout. Jade smirked a little.

"I was _thinking_ about taking you to see The Scissoring II." Jade sighed, grabbing the back cushion and beating it up.

"Poor cushion…it never had a chance," Tori said, smiling at Jade. Jade gives Tori one of her famous glares. Just then, the doorbell rang. Thinking that Jade might injure whoever it was, Tori gets up and answers it. Standing there is Cat, Robbie and…a German Shepard puppy with a red bow? Tori thought they both lost it.

"Um…guys, what's with the puppy?" Tori asked.

Cat smiles, picking up the puppy and hands her to Tori. Cat giggles.

"Alright…so me and Robbie were at shelter, you know for animals, we saw her and thought she's cute on the outside like you and tough on the inside like Jade. So, we bought her for you guys. Her name is Lulu."

As Tori starts to fall in love with Lulu, she hears the familiar sound of Jade's boots coming towards her.

"Uh oh…" Tori whispered.

Jade glares at Lulu and she licks Jade's nose. Jade smiles and picks her up.

"You're so cute…yes you Are!" Jade said as if she's talking to a baby or a younger Cat. Lulu's tail was wagging so fast as if she had too many energy drinks. Tori sighs, relieved that Jade didn't hurt the puppy. Jade smiles at Cat and Robbie.

"Thanks guys. She's perfect."

Tori squeals with delight. Cat looks at Jade, grinning.

"Jade, Beck told us about the b.a.b.y," Cat said, spelling out the last word as if it were bad.

"Yeah…we are having a baby. See, a while ago, Tori and I decided that if we wanted kids, the only logical person we'd want to be the donor was Beck because he knew that having kids was what we wanted someday. Now…I'm a week along," Jade said, smiling at Tori. Lulu lets out a bark that seemed like she agreed to the idea. Everyone laughs.


End file.
